


The Spitting Image of myself

by BMAkarichan



Series: FC -> Sky [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: we go into the world of Final Fantasy 14. Following Ora Legion into a new experience and knowing herself deeper.
Relationships: Ora Legion/Ora Legion
Series: FC -> Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344847
Kudos: 2





	The Spitting Image of myself

In the world of Final Fantasy, there was an adventurer called for Ora Legion. A sexy female Miqo. And today was a pretty boring adventure day. She did the usually, some main quests to reach lvl 80 and in between she did some duty roulettes to lvl her paladin faster. But yes, this was way too boring. 

She sat silently on a bench outside of her free company in mist. She had woken up quite early today, so the rest of the adventures were pretty much asleep in their rooms. And, she wasn’t one that would knock on each of their door to wake them up, just because she was a tad bored. 

“Might just check out limsa for a bit, people are always there.” She nodded to herself and teleported away to said location. 

And surprising enough, not that many people were awake and strolling across the streets of the limsa city. Sighing to herself, lady Ora headed towards the shops of the city. Bored eyes going over each shop slowly. 

A second later, her eyes stopped on a blue mage, holding some sort of bottle in his hand, as he was trying to sell it to the other adventures. It was a dark purple liquid inside of the bottle. 

Out of slight curiosity and being bored, Ora headed for the said man and got in front of him. “What is that?” She asked him, staring closely at the bottle. 

“It’s a liquid that will make your darker dreams come true. If you drink this at midnight in front of your mirror, something amazing will happen.” The blue mage smiled kindly and put the bottle in her hand. “You my lady miqo, seem to have some troubles. I shall give you this. Free of charge.” 

Ora blinked and stared at the said object in her hand, but shook her head ever so lightly and decided to teleport away… 

A few hours later, was she inside of her FC room, standing in front of the mirror and holding the bottle in her hand. Her eyes glanced over at the clock as it ticked to midnight. 

She placed the bottle by her lips and pulled back her head, letting the sweet sensation pour down into her mouth. Allowing the last drop hit her tongue, she started coughing uncontrollably. A dark purple mist started appearing around her body. As the mist cleared, Ora stared with widened eyes at the same reflection of her own, standing right in front of her as a living person. The reflection of her was smirking back. 

“Hi,” she said and gave a curt wave. 

“Who are you?” Ora asked, quite shocked. 

“Of course I’m you,” the reflection said and closed the distance between them. 

Ora raised a single eyebrow up in question. “So, you’re me yeah? Why are you here then?” 

“To pleasure you, of course.” The reflection began taking off her armour.

“Pleasure me?” Ora looked at her reflections naked body. Every part of the body was the exact same as her own. 

‘So, this is my secret desire? Interesting.’ She thought to herself, heading towards the bed. 

She sat down on her bed neatly and started taking off her clothes as well. “If you are me, then come here and pleasure me.” 

“Already excited are we? So am I,” The reflection licked her lip and strolled towards the bed. 

She placed her hands on top off Ora’s shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed, crawling on top of her body. “This will feel good.” 

“I hope,” Ora replied, with a small grin. 

The reflection’s hand landed softly on her right chest giving it a light squeeze of her nipple. A small moan vibrated from her lungs. “Hmm, indeed one of our sensitive spots.” The reflection stated knowingly. 

“Yeah,” Ora mumbled back, closing her eyes and letting herself get drifted off into pleasure. Her body stirred as she felt a fingertip do small circles around her nipple, then came a wet tongue caressing the pink bud gently. 

Another moan escaped her lips and the reflection chuckled back into her chest, giving it a small bite with her teeth. 

Ora closed her legs tighter, feeling a budging sensation hit her womanhood. Her body was getting hotter and hotter. Her mind was deepening the scenes, her breathes got heavier. Her whole being craved more pleasure. 

Her eyes squinted open and looked at the reflection with extreme need. “Touch me, touch my pussy…”

The reflection could only give her a very a large smirk in return. Doing as told, she glided down her body, placing her head between her legs. She dragged her lips into a circle and blew on her crotch. 

Ora gasped, feeling the tingles swarming in her womanhood. And that was when something long and wet got pushed against her folders, darting salvia around every corner. 

Heavy breathes sounded from Ora, as her reflection was working on pleasuring her neither parts. 

Ora’s body shivered and squirmed in response to her reflections soft touches on her body. Every bone in her body tensed up and her fingers gripped at the bedsheets, her head pushed back into the pillow as she screamed loudly. 

Moist washed onto her reflection’s face. Her reflection only licked it off with her tongue, grinning in victory. 

“You liked that, didn’t you. Queen B.” 

“Yes.”

The End


End file.
